


Now or Never

by Redbae10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A tease, Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Idk if this is a slow burn or not, Kind of turning into a sick fic, Love Confessions, Plot Twist, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbae10/pseuds/Redbae10
Summary: Hopper has a dream and takes it as a wake up call to tell Joyce how he really feels about her. Will Joyce feel the same?





	1. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has changed since the gate closed, or has it?

It was like any other day in Hawkins.Hopper rolled into the station late, shared a few sarcastic words with his co-workers, grabbed some coffee, a doughnut, (flo gave up trying to make him eat healthier years ago) and the paper. He Headed to his office and shut the door. Since the closing of the lab years ago and the kid leaving for college, life had become very mundane. Leaning back in the chair with his feet on the desk, Hopper casually sipped his coffee and skimmed the paper. After reading the obituaries he went to flip to the next page, but something caught his eye.

**TO BE MARRIED:**

HUDSON - BYERS

Hopper's eyes were glued to the article taking in every word. It was just like every other engagement announcement, told about the man's life, woman's life, their life together, and a little about the upcoming wedding, accompanied by a photo of the two. She looked really happy in the picture, like she had no more worries and wasn't haunted by years of torment. This made Hopper happy, he was glad that someone had come along to make her life better. Yet he was confused and sick to his stomach. He didn't even know she was seeing anyone, let alone engaged! Weren't they friends? He always wanted more out of there relationship, but was afraid of not being good enough. He guessed that's why they fell out of touch, it got to difficult just being her friend and not something more.

After a while, Hopper couldn't deal with his feelings, so he went to the safe across the room. Inside were some important files, money bags, a gun, a couple liquor bottles, and an orange bottle. He contemplated, the sleeping pills worked quicker, but with him not taking them for so long he would actually go to sleep. So he settled on the booze. He retrieved the bottle, sat in his chair, opened it, and fell in.

The day of the Hudson - Byers arrived faster than he expected. Surprisingly, Hopper had been invited, but he decided against going. He would do something he would end up regretting if he went.

“Dad. Dad? Dad!" A sweet voice called. “Wha?" Hopper awoke from his drunken slumber on the couch, half dressed with an afghan thrown over him. Jane was twirling in front of him in a mint green bridesmaids dress, white heels, and her hair was in an updo. Hopper smiled like he hadn't smiled in months. “You look beautiful darlin’!" " Thanks Dad!” Jane exclaimed and ran out the door. With that he was left alone. “Fuck it!" Hopper went over to the medicine cabinet, grabbed the sleeping pills, tossed a few in his mouth, and followed with whiskey.

He hopped the mix of pills and booze would take effect before the church bells rang. They didn't. They rang and rang and rang. All of the sudden, Hopper shot up in bed in a cold sweat. His heart was rapidly beating and his alarm clock was blaring. It was a dream. Too real of dream and he had to stop it from becoming reality.


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper must stop his nightmare from becoming reality.

Hopper was sitting up in bed trying to even out his breathing. The dream felt so real. Could it be a warning? Was it a sign that if he didn't tell Joyce how he felt soon she was going to slip through his fingers while he slipped into a bottle? He had to do something now! He donned on the nearest flannel and jeans he could find and headed for the door.

“Dad?" Jane called, walking out of her room. Hopper froze, turned, and smiled. “Hey kiddo, what are you doing up? Go back to sleep, you still got a couple more hours until you have to get up.” As a general rule Hopper set his alarm a couple of hours earlier so that him and Jane would be on time for school and work. “Then why are you up, where are you going?" She asked. Hopper didn't want to lie to Jane, after the gate they made a rule not to lie to each other anymore. “Well umh, I I'm go going to uh..see Joyce. I'm going to go see Joyce,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. With a smile on her face, she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. “Go get her dad." All Hopper could do was grin, nothing could replace Sara, but there was a special place in his heart for his adopted daughter.

On the way out to his blazer, Hopper lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. Nothing was ever going to be the same between him and Joyce from what he was about to do, but he would end up kicking himself if he did nothing. Flashbacks of their past played in his mind like a movie, all the way to the Byers. The more intense the memory the more he sped up. On the last turn to the house he stopped the vehicle. “What am I going to say to her?" With three or so calming breaths he gathered his thoughts, turned the corner, and parked in front of the house. “Ok it's now or never," Hopper said to himself as he stepped out of the vehicle.

_knock knock knock_

Joyce rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand. “5:30? Who the hell is at my house at 5:30 in the morning!" She had always been a light sleeper, a feather could drop and it would wake her. With the ounce of motivation she had she pulled herself out of bed and went to the door to see who disturbed her slumber.

“Hop, wha...?” Joyce started, but was interrupted when Hopper dipped her back in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss of both of their lives. Joyce was shocked and confused at first, but as the kiss continued she melted into it. Hopper had his lips on hers until he realized that they both needed air, but what a way to go. “Well umn, tha... that was unexpected,” Joyce said, awkwardly after the kiss broke. They were still standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry Joyce, I didn’t mean to just come here and kiss you like that,” Hopper said. “I mean yes I did, but after I told you that...” _Here it goes. He thought, before continuing._

> When I came back to Hawkins 7 years ago, I thought I’d lost everything and that my life had no purpose if I couldn’t save the ones I loved most. Then you needed me to save your boy, even though everyone, including me and Jonathan, didn't believe that there was anyway that he could still be out there, you kept fighting and dragging me along with you. After that week, and the many weeks after, my feelings for you repaired, but with protecting the kid and your relationship with Bob, I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. You were happy though, and that was good enough for me. Then that other horrible week came and left, and I’m trying my best to just be here for you as a friend but, everytime I’m close to you it gets harder to deny my feelings and I’m scared that if I don’t tell you how I feel now I might lose you forever.

Silence fell between the two until Hopper decided he couldn’t, or didn’t want to, handle Joyce’s rejection that was inevitably coming so he started to backpedal. “We…” _umph._ He was preparing to retreat, but Joyce went to kiss him with as much passion as his kiss had. With their height differences she didn’t quite get to his lips, but he remedied that by picking her up and holding her close. Tears of relief fell from his, she felt the same way!

They kissed in the Byers doorway for God knows how many minutes. Both starved of intimacy for so long, one kiss felt like hours. They kissed and kissed and kissed and just when Hopper was about to go for Joyce’s neck. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ “Ugh!” went the both of them. It was still morning and they still had kids and work. “Well I’m going to go before your boy sees me like this.” _Damn anatomy!_ “Would it be ok if I stopped by the store later?” Hopper asked ,nervously. “Sure Hop!” Joyce said, with a wink. With that Hopper headed for his blazer and Joyce went to wake Will.

Nothing could ever replace or bring back what Hopper and Joyce lost over the years, but with the help of each other and their kids maybe they could be happy again!  


	3. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El has lots of questions for her adopted father, will he have all the answers?

_ I did it! I finally told her how I felt! And she feels the same way! We both want this!  _ Jim Hopper thought as he drove back to the cabin. For the first time in half a decade, he could say that he was truly happy! However, now came the hard part, navigating work, being a good parent, protecting the town, and a budding relationship with Joyce.

Contemplating these things, he walked up to the cabin and did his secret knock. El opened it and immediately bombarded him with questions. “How did it go? What did you say? What did she say? Did you kiss her? Are you getting married? If we move into their house am I going to have to share a room with Will?” “Woah, woah, whoah! Slow down kid!" Hopper said, dizzy from all of her questions. “If Joyce and I do get together, it will be at least a couple of years before we get married or move in!” “But you did asker out right?" El said, in her most serious voice. “In a roundabout way, yes. I told her how I felt about her and she felt the same,” Hopper explained. "Did you kiss her?” El asked, knowingly. “Oh look at the time, I need to get ready for work and you, missy, have to get ready for school.” He said ignoring El's question.

Two Eggos and a cup of coffee later Hopper and El were out the door heading for the Blazer. El wouldn't stop giving Hopper,  _ I know you kissed her so why don't you just tell me _ , glances. “Stop starin’ at me kid, it's rude." He grunted as he started the vehicle. "I don't know why you just won't tell me if you kissed her or not,” she replied. "Because it’s none of your beeswax." “Is to!" With a defeated sigh, he explained. “Ok El, ok. I know Joyce and I getting together is exciting for you especially since you think of Joyce as your mom, but I don't want you running around thinking that just because Joyce and I are starting to date that we're going to get married and we're all going to live together. Because kid to be honest, that might not happen.” "Why?” El was beyond confused. That's what happened on TV. Two people met, fell in love, there was usually some kind of fight, but then they got married. “Well kid, that's hard to explain...see life don't always plan out the way you want to, you may want something really bad, but sometimes most of the time you don't get it.” Hopper looked over at her to see if she understood. And she did, when she was in the lab she wished and wished that Papa wouldn't make her use her powers or have the bad men touch her, she understood that far too well. When Hopper went to explain more, El stopped him. “Dad, I understand." Hopper gave her a watery smile and ruffled her hair, of course she understood, she had been through years of torment just wanting it to be over, wishing that  _ fucker _ wouldn't come back.

“Ok here ya are!" When they pulled up at the school, El was frozen for a minute, staring into space. “El? You ok? El?" Suddenly El threw her arms over Hopper and gave him the biggest hug she could. "I love you dad," she said, tears rolling down her face. Life wasn't fair, no not in the slightest, not for her, Hopper, Joyce, Will, or anyone else, but when life does give you what you want like a loving father and protector, a family, a place far away from the bad men, and great friends you have to appreciate them. “I love you too kid  _ so much! _ " Hopper whispered. With a sniffle they broke the hug, collected themselves, and went there separate ways.  


	4. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jopper navigating everyday life with their budding relationship.

The day went on like normal for Hopper and Joyce. They dropped off their kids and then headed to their mundane jobs as if the kiss never happened. But, it did happen and it left them both wanting more. “Late again I see," said a not so happy Flo as Hopper entered the station. “What can I say, teenagers are a lot of work," he fibbed, hoping it would work. "Any messages?” “No, not at the moment,” Flo said, with a sigh. Work had seemed to slow down a lot for the station since the whole,  _ pumpkin conspiracy _ , and Flo hoped Hop wasn't getting too bored. “Oh ok well radio me if anything changes, I'm going to make some rounds around town.” “Will do."

All Hopper wanted to do was go to Melvald's, steel Joyce away, and take her somewhere private so they could get all of their sexual frustration out. As tempting as that sounded that was something stupid teenagers did, not adults with responsibilities. “Hop do you copy?" Flo's voice sounded through the radio. "Yeah I copy,” Hopper replied. "Jane called.” All the hairs on his body stood up while a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. "She needs you to bring by some feminine products and something for lunch at school.“ Hopper then relaxed a little bit. “Ok thank you Flo.”

Jane had already started her period a couple months ago, freaking both of them out at first, but by now they knew how to handle it. He stopped by the cabin getting the essentials, clean underwear, pain reliever, and no pads! “Damn it!" He raced to his blazer and sped off to Melvald's, being the only place that had the kind that Jane liked. On the way Hopper smiled to himself,  _ funny how life works out _ .

That morning had been particularly slow at Melvald's, leaving Joyce ample time to think. Usually this would be a bad thing, Joyce alone with her thoughts, but the events of this morning made her happy and hopeful for the future.

_ Ding! _

Turning her head, “Hopper!" she exclaimed. No one, not even Donald, was in the store so Joyce could be herself. Seeing that they were the only two around, Hopper gave her a flirtatious smile and tipped his hat. “How ya doin’ darlin’?" Blushing, she bit her bottom lip and talked real low. “I'm good baby, how you doin’?" If he wasn't on a mission for his daughter, Hopper would of continued, but in fear of reaching the place of no return he straightened up with a cough. “Umm, I'm actually here to get some things for Jane.” "Oh?” "Yeah…” Joyce could tell what Hopper was getting at by his hesitation so she went to the correct aisle and came back with the familiar box. “Thank you," Hopper said, with a soft smile. She smiled back and said the price. Silence fell over the pair after Joyce handed the bag to Hopper. “So..." he started. Joyce stayed silent looking at ground, until she heard footsteps. “Dinner tonight?" She desperately asked, almost in a whining voice that she hated. “Um, well Jane." “Bring her too!" “Sounds good!" With that he left to get Jane something to eat.

Not to embarass Jane and himself, he quickly hid all of the feminine things in the grocery bag and walked into the school. He got to the office and one of the secretaries immediately paged for Jane, not wanting to actually deal with him. A couple minutes later, Jane strolled in. “Dad!" She tried to say as best she could with her cramps. “Hey kid! I got you...your...things.” "Thanks.” "Do you need me to stay for a little bit or are you good?” "I'm good dad, thanks." “No problem kid. Hey, we're eating at Will's tonight so just bike there after school.” "Ok dad,” Jane said, with a knowing smile.

Hopper went right from the school to the station where there was a mound of paperwork on his desk. “Flo!?" he yelled, from his office door. Knowing exactly what he meant, she walked over to try to calm him down. “Sorry, Hop, those came for you about an hour ago from the mayor with the memo,  _ please explain _ .” "Explain what!? Most of those cases are pretty self-explanatory, how else can you put,  _ owl tangled in women's hair _ ?” Flo laughed. "I don't know, but I wouldn't get on the mayor's bad side Chief, I've heard stories.” Hopper nodded, because he had heard the rumours to. “Well I better get at it then." Hopper said with a sigh. Going through most of it wasn't that bad, just missing signatures on most and more explanation on the rest which Hopper agreed with. He got done around dinner time and hoped the two special ladies in his life wouldn't be upset with him 

Hopper rolled into the Byers with a smile on his face, he wasn't here to talk about conspiracy theories or check on Joyce and Will, he was there to eat dinner with the woman he most desperately wanted to be with and their amazing kids. Hopper knocked on the door, not wanting to startle anyone. Joyce opened the door. “Hey you!" she said with a wink. Damn when did she get so bold? Weren't there two lurking kids on the other side? “Hey," he replied. They paused for a moment, taking each other in, even though both were still in work clothes. “Dinner smells good," Hopper said, after he realized how hungry he was. “What? Oh ya, come on in.” Walking into the house he didn't notice the kids, didn't even hear their voices. He gave her a quizzical look. “They're at the Wheeler's, Mike has been back to school the last two days and felt good enough to have a movie night. I figured Jane would of said something to you.” "No, the kid knows better than to ask to go see Mike on a school night, especially when he's sick.” Joyce nodded, Hopper had shown himself to be a good father and Joyce couldn't help but swoon over that fact.

Dinner wasn't much, just grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, but that was one of Jane's favorites that Joyce made. “Sorry it's not more fancy, Jane insisted,” Joyce said, with a smile. "Are you kidding? This is great! And that fact that you got her to eat anything besides Eggos is a win.” “Well thanks, can I make you another?” "Hmm, no I think I'm good for right now," Hopper said, with a mischievous smile as he made his way over to Joyce's set. Just him behind her chair was enough to get a moan out of Joyce. A moan that sent the blood from his brain to inside his pants. They both wanted, no needed this, like it was the air they needed to breathe. Hopper put his hands on her shoulders massaging them for a little while then sent them traveling up and down her body while he started feasting on her neck. All Joyce could do was make those seductive little sounds of encouragement making his cock harden until it hurt, he had to get her out of these clothes if there was any chance of making tonight last. “Come here baby, I wanna see those irresistible lips of yours.” Hopper said horsley, desire coursing through his veins. In one motion he was able to sit on a chair and pull Joyce from her set to his lap. Straddling him, they found each other's lips, but that wasn't enough, this wasn't a time for going slow. “Bedroom?" Joyce asked, in between hot, passionate kisses and rocking on his lap. “Are you sure Joyce, I know I started this, if you're no..." She bit Hopper's bottom lip to shut him up. “Yes Hopper, I've wanted this.” Joyce got dangerously close to his ear and continued. “ _ I've been wet all day, thinking about you, waiting for you to fuck me _ .” Her confession lit a spark in Hopper, he got out of the chair with Joyce's legs around his waist and started to make the journey to her room.

_ Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _

Their minds fogged with sex neither of them registered the phone ringing.

_ Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _

Joyce then heard the phone and as much as she wanted to ignore it and continue their love making, she was a mom and something could be wrong. 

_ Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _

“Hopper." “Mm." “The phone." He sighed hearing it to and after a second or two he let her go to answer it. “Hello?" Joyce said horsley picking up the phone. “Yes Karen, he's here." All of the hairs on Hopper's body stood up. "Ok, he's on his way.” Joyce hung up the phone, "Jane is complaining about chills and feels like she could throw up." She said sadly, arms around her chest. “Oh well I'd better go.” He replied getting into action mode and heading out the door. “Hey!" Joyce called out as he was getting into his blazer. “Call if you need anything." She said, he nodded and headed for the Wheelers.


	5. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and fear overcome Joyce and Hopper.

**Jim**

Hopper sped his way to the Wheeler's from Joyce's to get Jane.  _ What was I thinking, letting her go out, practically every one of those snot factories has been sick and now my little girl.  _ Hopper thought as he carried a cold and clammy Jane to his blazer. She didn't say much of anything the whole way home, just moans and groans of fatigue. Hopper didn't know if it was because of her period or sickness, but either way he felt helpless.

Hopper despised feeling helpless, he was a man, better yet, the Chief of police. He was supposed to be helpful, to know what was right, and kick anyone or anything's ass that got in the way. Sickness though, that thing that takes so many lives, including his mom and Sara's, Hopper hadn't quite figured out how to destroy that yet.  _ I can't think about that now.  _ He tried to put all his feelings of helplessness aside as he carried Jane to the cabin.  _ There was nothing you could do about Sara's cancer, but you can do something for Jane's flu.  _ He hated thinking that way, but that was reality.

“Here you go sweetheart, all nice and toasty in bed," Hopper confirmed, after putting three quilts on top of her and turned the space heater on. Jane smiled and tried to say thank you, but was too weak to say much of anything. “You're welcome kid. I'm gonna go get a couple more things for the room, I'll be right back.” Hopper grabbed a pan, in case Jane needed to throw up, a thermometer, pain reliever, cough medicine, and a pen and paper. “Anything else you need?" Hopper asked, when he set all the stuff down. She shook her head no and was a little confused when he put his hand to her head. “I'm just seeing how hot you are, when you're sick like this sometimes you run a fever. That's when you're body temperature goes up and if it gets too high you have to go to the doctor.” Jane nodded, she really didn't care for doctors, they looked too much like the  _ bad men _ , but she trusted Hopper so she just nodded her head and shut her eyes. “Okay I'll let you sleep now, good night kid," Hopper said. Quietly he kissed her head, shut off the lights, left the door open just a crack, and walked out.

Hopper didn't know what to do now. Jane had never been sick like this before. He thought about just going to bed, but that seemed selfish and too similar to abandonment. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat on the couch cushion right next to Jane's room. Reaching several times for the remote, but never really picking it up. 

**Joyce**

_ If you need anything call.  _ That had been her parting words to Hopper, much like he did when her life was in turmoil. Joyce knew that he was a good father,  _ hell a great one!  _ Compared to Lonnie, her own, and a couple of others she had experience with. However, just uttering the word  _ sick  _ made Hopper uneasy and took him back to a time he would rather forget. When Will was in the hospital, recovering from  _ that place _ , Hopper kind of disappeared from their lives until Will was out. _ He wouldn't check-out on Jane though, would he?  _ Questions like that kept entering Joyce's mind as she sat near the phone, biting her nails, waiting for it to ring. Until…

“Mom, I'm home!" an out of breath Will called, as he entered the house. Joyce jumped, almost hoping Hopper had come back. “Jesus Will! You scared me!" she yelled. “Sorry mom, but you said it was ok for us to ride our bikes to Mike's and..." Will explained, worried that he was in trouble. “No, no it's ok baby, I just wasn't expecting you." Joyce was embarrassed and ashamed,, when she realized that she was expecting her boyfriend to come through the door rather than her son. “Oh." Will trailed off then asked, “Are you and Hopper dating?" Joyce paused, taken by her son's bluntness. Were they dating? She figured it was best to be honest. “We're trying to, tonight we were going to tell you and Jane,” Joyce explained, paused, and asked, "Are you ok with this?” "Yeah, totally! Jane's already like my sister and you and Hopper are happier when you're together.” Wasn't that the truth? After Bob's death, Hopper was the only one who could put a smile on her face and in turn that made him smile.

**Jim**

The darkness of the night crept into the cabin, but Hopper was still wide awake checking on Jane, a little more than he should. She never ran a fever or gained any other symptoms, but he could sense them coming. Because that's what happened in Hopper's life, when it rained it poured no matter what.  _ Damn!  _ He thought, as another tear fell from his eyes. His emotions were starting to get the best of him. Before when he got this way, he would get a vice to make him forget, but in the first week of finding Jane, he quit all his self-destructiveness and focused on being a good man again. Hopper then thought about the nights he stayed in Sara's hospital room before he shut himself down to the world. On those nights Hopper would call his place, even though he knew Diane was sleeping, and just listen to her voice on the answering machine, or if he was lucky she would actually answer and talk to him for a little while.  _ Damn! Another fucking tear! _ Hopper looked over at the phone, thought about taking Joyce up on her offer, then looked over at the fridge and thought about having another beer.

In the end he did neither, both options made him sound weak and  _ weakness  _ was another thing he despised. Eventually, sleep overtook him and he didn't wake up until his alarm sounded.

**Joyce**

Joyce didn't get that much sleep either, worrying about Hopper and Jane. She trusted Hopper to know what to do and to call when he didn't, but she  _ wanted  _ to be there to put a comforting hand on the two, tell them it was going to be ok, like they both had done to her.

Joyce lost count of how many times she grabbed the phone or keys. She wanted to, no she  _ needed  _ to know, but Joyce was first and foremost a mom who had a son to take care of on her own, it just wasn't right to leave him.  _ I will call tomorrow. _ Joyce thought and not long after sleep overtook her as well.


	6. Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper is having a difficult time dealing with Jane's flu, Joyce comes to the rescue.

**Jim**

The first thing Hopper woke up to the next morning were whines and cries from Jane's room. After observing her for a little while he could tell that she now had chills and a mild fever. Tears were threatening to fall from Hooper's face as he tended to his little girl.  _ You’ve gotta be strong, you’ve gotta be strong, _ e kept repeating to himself as he helped Jane to the bathroom. After seeing to her needs, Hopper left Jane's bedroom to let her get some more sleep.

_ Please God, not Jane too! Isn't the life of one bright little girl enough!? If you’re not willing to make Jane better because of me, fine, you're right I don't deserve a second chance, but doesn't she? Jane's already been through so much hell, she doesn't need this, she's just now understanding how good life can be. Please let her live! I will do anything, if you just let Jane live! _

Tears fell from Hooper's face as he got down on his knees and prayed. He wasn't a religious man at all, he'd seen too much hell to believe that an all mighty god was watching out for him. No, his mom was the god fearing religious type, dragging Hopper to church by the ear in a suit and tie every Sunday, sitting in the front pue, pinching him when he fell asleep during the service. That Sunday morning routine went on every week of his life until he was sixteen, after that the only time he stepped into a church were for funerals, the occasional wedding, and on the rare occasion, for official cop business. Now Hopper found himself praying to god for Jane to heal.

The rational part of Hopper's mind knew that Jane's flu symptoms were nothing to be concerned about after just a day of having them. All she needed was medicine and sleep. Without getting much sleep the night before, however the rational part of Hopper's mind was slowly shutting down, making him emotional. 

_ Ding! _

The timer sounded, it was time for another does of medicine. Hopper figured it was best to follow the directions on the bottle and stick to the, "every 4-6 hours," even if Jane didn't feel yucky in that moment. After the 2 o'clock dose, he noticed that he wouldn't have enough medicine to make it until the pharmacy opened again. Just then his stomach grumbled. Was the last thing he actually ate Joyce's grilled ham and cheese?  _ Time to make a run to town and a quick check-in at the station.  _ Hopper thought as he got ready to take a shower.

Once he was ready, Hopper went to go wake Jane and tell her where he was headed. "Hey kiddo, I have to go run a few errands, I should be back within the hour, will you be okay here by yourself? Jane nodded. "Ok, is there anything you want or need?" Jane then motioned for the pen and paper and started writing a list. The first thing being Eggos then some trashy magazine Max had turned her on to, some sweets, and the last thing, Hopper to get some sleep. "Will do kid." Hopper smiled, ruffled her hair, and left for town.

**Joyce**

Work was slow at Melvald's, so slow that Joyce nodded off behind the counter a couple times. She figured it was due to he lack of sleep.  _ I should of just called Hopper and not waited for him to call like a stupid estrogen-crazed teenager!  _ Joyce thought, as she rubbed her neck. Oh Hopper, how was he doing? She hadn't heard a peep out of him since he left to pick up Jane. With or without a call, Joyce was going to the cabin after work with her homemade chicken noodle soup, she already had the soup simmering at home.

_ Ding! _

"Hello welcome to Melvald's," Joyce said, with a yawn and a stretch.When her vision came back, she noticed that it was Hopper who had come in. She left her post and followed him to the cold and flu aisle. He was staring intently at the different medications when Joyce caught up with him. Just looking at him she could tell that he got the same, or even less, amount of sleep as she did. His eyes were read and puffy, had he also been crying?  _ Oh Hop. _

After a few seconds, "Can I help you find something?" She asked. Hopper straightened up. "Oh Joyce, sorry to just barge in without a hi, it's just…" "Shhh…" Joyce went to put her finger to his lips. She could tell he most definitely had been crying and the tears were about to fall again. "What are you looking for?" Joyce asked. Hopper silently handed her the almost empty bottle of medicine. Noticing what kind of medicine it was, Joyce located it and gave it to him with a smile. "Here you go Hop, do you need anything else?" He then gave her Jane's requests. Joyce looked at Hopper with a smirk and all he could do was roll his eyes. "I'll never understand the need to read up on which celebrity is dating who, but apparently it's fascinating," he said, with a laugh, as Joyce and Hopper made their way to the front of the store. "Teen girls are interesting characters aren't they? One minute they're fine, the next, the world's going to end because they can't find their lip gloss," Joyce replied. "Yeah you can say that again."

As Joyce rung up Hopper's things, he couldn’t help but stare at her. She was so beautiful, even in her smock. She was breathtaking.. He wished he could go home to her, Jane, and Will every night and be the family he knew they could be and sleep next to the woman he loved. All of the sudden, Joyce spoke up again, giving Hopper the total, interrupting him from his daydream. "Bye Joyce," he said, looking down at his feet. He really wanted to kiss her, but didn't know if he should. "Bye Hop, call if you need anything," she said, when he made no attempt to leave.

After a couple of seconds she walked up from the register to where he was standing. "Hop? Are you ok?" Joyce asked, as she brought her hands up to his face. Hopper looked into her eyes and gave her a watery smile. They both went silent as they held each other's gaze and after a couple of drawn out seconds, their lips joined together. Way too soon they realized that they both needed air and ended the kiss. Then Joyce spoke, "I'm making soup for Jane, I'll bring it over when it's done." "Thank you!" Hopper said, as he kissed her again and left the store.

**Jim**

Eating the double bacon cheeseburger Hopper got from one of the local dives in town, he drove by the station. He could see that all but one squad car was parked so he figured there was no need to check-in.

Walking up to the house, Hopper fished for his keys to the cabin. With Owen's  _ all-clear,  _ he slowly began to take the lock off the door and had been thinking of getting an actual house for him and Jane  _ and eventually Joyce and Will. _ "I'm home kid!" he yelled, as he came through the door. As he peeked into Jane's room he could see that she was fast asleep so he decided to let her be until it was time to take her medicine again. Feeling exhausted himself, Hopper put the groceries on the table and made the journey to his bed. Jane did want him to get some sleep after all and a couple hours of shut-eye before Joyce came over wouldn't hurt. As soon as his head hit the pillow Hopper was out.

**Joyce**

After her shift ended, Joyce went straight home to finish the soup for Jane. Will was going to be at the Wheeler's again, giving her plenty of time to help Hop take care of Jane and to just be a comfort. Seeing him walk into the store today was enough confirmation Joyce needed to know that Hopper was not handling Jane's flu very well and was on the edge of going back to his  _ numbing phase _ again. She just couldn't have that. For two years he had been a comfort to her, been there when no else was, now it was Joyce's turn to be there for him. Once the soup was done Joyce put it all in a couple tupperware containers and headed for the cabin.

_ Knock, knock _

No answer.

_ Knock, knock _

No answer.

_ Knock, knock _

No answer.

Joyce went around to the window and saw that Hopper was asleep in his bed and figured Jane was in the same state. Joyce knew the polite thing to do was just to go back home and try again later.  _ No! _ She thought, she had enough of being passive, that wasn't her, she was all action, sometimes, even without thinking.  She then closed her eyes.

_ Jane sweety, this is Joyce. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, can you open the door? I made you some chicken noodle soup. _

Joyce didn't know how Jane's powers worked or the extent of them, but she thought if she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, Jane would hear her. Five seconds went by, then ten seconds, fifteen seconds, nothing. Nothing was happening, Joyce quickly thought of another way to get in, but then…

_ Click. _

The door unlocked and opened slightly. Joyce smiled and walked in. Hopper was still snoring away, oblivious to her presence. So quietly, Joyce put the tupperware on the kitchen counter and tiptoed to Jane's room. Jane was still in bed, her whole body under a mountain of thick quilts, except her head, blood was dripping from her nose, and she was wearing a faint smile. "Hi sweetie!" Joyce whispered. "How are you feeling?" Jane grabbed her paper and pencil and started writing. As she was writing Joyce went over to the side of the bed and began playing with her hair.

_ I'm ok, just have chills and feel a little yucky. Dad isn't though, very sad and tired, I'm worried. _

After reading Jane's note, "Don't you worry bout a thing, I'm here now and am going to take care of both of you," Joyce replied, and kissed her head. " Even if the growly bear says no," she added, with a wink and exited Jane's room. Jane smirked at that, she was happy that Joyce was there to help. She loved Joyce like a mother and was over the moon that her dad finally asked her out. 


	7. Sleepover (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Joyce steps in, Hopper can't control himself.

When Hopper woke up he swore he was dreaming because of the image he saw across from him. Joyce and Jane sat on the couch, snuggled up under a blanket, reading a magazine, smiling and just enjoying life. After a few seconds of staring, Joyce looked up. "Oh no Jane, the bear's awake! Time to make a run for it!" The girls both erupted into laughter. "How long have I been out?" Hopper asked, sleepily. "Oh about 15..." Jim nodded his head. For only sleeping 15 minutes, he felt very well rested. "...hours," Joyce finished. Hopper shot up in shock. "What!?! Are you serious!?! Jane? The station?" Hopper was in a panic grabbing his keys and heading for the door until Jane's voice broke his frantic thoughts. "Told you he would freak out," she said, with a giggle. "Oh Jane! You're up! Wait, when did Joyce get here? Why aren’t you in bed? Wait, you can talk?!" Hopper was in a tizzy trying to connect all the dots. He hated being the last to know. "BREATHE!" the girls shouted. That stopped him and he took several deep calming breaths while they explained what happened during Hopper's  _ hibernation _ .

Joyce started. "Well I came around 5 last night with some soup and Jane happened to hear me and let me in." She left out the part of Jane using her powers, both of the girls knew that would just upset him even more. Joyce continued, "Then I..." "Swooped in and took care of everything," Hopper said, with a smile. He both loved and hated the fact that Joyce just barged in and helped take care of Jane. 

 

On the one hand, Hopper didn't like that Joyce thought he needed help, on the other, it was nice that she felt comfortable enough to just come in and take over. Joyce smiled back. "Yeah I guess. We kept up on her medicine and while she rested I picked up a little an…" "What about Will?" Hopper interrupted again. "He's at Mike's, since both girls are sick the boys are taking advantage," Joyce answered. "The station?" "I made a trip to town around 8 this morning to get the Eggos you forgot yesterday and check in at the station and the store and told them we would be out until further notice." " Joyce, you didn't have to go and do that." "How could I not? Eggos are the main thing this girl eats," Joyce said, with a smirk. "That's not what I meant," Hopper said with a chuckle. "I know, and don't you worry about it," Joyce said, with a look that threatened physical consequences if he pressed further on the subject. Money was something Joyce never cared to discuss with anyone unless she absolutely had to. "So what about you kid, you feeling any better?" Hopper asked Jane, as he got up and walked closer to her. "Yeah! A lot actually, Joyce's soup and lemon water helped! I don't have chills or a fever anymore, but I still don't feel 100% yet," Jane stated. Hopper could of cried, in fact he felt a tear fall from his eyes, his little girl was going to be ok the  _ black whole  _ wasn't going to get her. "Good kid, that's really good." All of a sudden static from a radio could be heard throughout the cabin. "My supercom! The boys must be up!" Jane exclaimed and ran into her room and shut the door. 

After staring at Jane's door for several minutes Joyce eyes fell to the back of Hopper's head and she realized that he was silently crying. "Oh, Hop," she said, in a whisper as she scooted closer and signaled for him to sit on the couch. He never uttered a sound, but the flood gates had opened and there was nothing anyone one could do about it until the water receded. For a while Joyce was just sitting at his side and squeezing his hand tightly while Hopper's tears got the best of him, but they both needed more intimacy. In one swift motion Hopper pulled Joyce so that she was sitting across his lap, her arms went around his neck and his around her middle and both of their heads were nuzzled in each other's necks.

Time passed and after what seemed like hours of letting it all out Hopper spoke in a whisper, "Thank you Joyce." He then planted a single kiss on her neck and spoke again. "For everything you are." Another kiss. "For everything you do." Kiss. "You are just so fuckin incredible." Kiss. "I don't even know what I've done to deserve you." He then licked the length of her neck and for the first time, during the confession, looked into her eyes. "I love you!" Their lips mde contact and drove deep. All Joyce could do during this time was moan in response and wished they were at a place they could love each other properly, but with Jane in the next room, she knew she would have to stop things soon. "Hopper." "Hmmm." "Hopper, ohh that's nice. Hopper." "What is it Joy?" "Your daughter is still in the next room." He then looked over at Jane's closed door while the realization hit him. "Yeah." Hopper said with a sigh and then looked down. "Ummm…you...you'd better get off." "Oh sorry." Joyce said as she removed herself from Hopper's lap. "Ummm... I'm going to go outside for a bit. Don't follow me!" Hopper said. He grabbed his cigarettes, poured himself a cup of coffee, and headed outside. 


	8. Sleepover (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun Hopper/Byers family fluff.

_ Bliss _ was the only phrase Hopper could use to describe the rest of that day. After his time outside to cool-off, Joyce started lunch for the three of them while Hopper and Jane got a new jigsaw puzzle out. The puzzle was originally bought for game night at the Byers, but Hopper kept forgetting to bring it. This seemed as good of time as any to open it since the majority of the game night attendees were present.

As much as Hopper loved spending time with his adopted daughter, he couldn't help but look up at Joyce every couple of seconds. She was here. In his house. Making lunch. For him, his daughter, and her. And she was happy, free of worry. So free that she was humming. Was she humming?

"Lunch is ready!" Joyce said, in a sing songy voice from the kitchen, bringing Hopper out of his train of thought. "Why don't we eat it around the coffee table?" Hopper suggested, after looking at all the puzzle pieces scattered around. "Sounds perfect," Jane chimed, and rushed to set pillows around the table. "What can I do to help?" Hopper asked, in a dangerously low and husky voice as he stood just a couple feet behind Joyce. It took all the strength in the world not to touch her. A chill ran up and down Joyce's back at Hopper's words making her feel nervous, but a good kind of nervous. "Ummm...y...you CAN Get the bowls and spoons." "Alright," Hopper said, with a smirk. Loving that he could have this much effect over her. God, did he ever want to touch another person in his life?

After dishing up the contents of the pot, both adults made their way to the coffee table. "Dad you sit here! Joyce you sit there!" Jane ordered. She had Hopper and Joyce sitting side by side while she sat across from them. "Homemade macaroni and cheese! It's a little runny but..." Joyce announced, but was interrupted by Hopper. "You hush! It looks perfect! You're per...it's better than I could of done or cared to do," Joyce gasped, as Hopper grasped her hand lovingly and looked into her eyes. He was so sincere she could of cried. She didn’t miss his slip up either. Hopper honestly believe that she was perfect? Both of them were about to lean for a kiss when Jane piped up. "Yeah! Your mac and cheese is one of my favorites!" "Oh um, I..I'm glad you like it sweetie," Joyce replied. After that not a word was spoken while they ate, just loving glances to each other.

Once lunch was cleaned up, the three sat down and tried to finish the puzzle. They got down to the last five when Hopper spoke. "I'm tired of trying to fit the same piece in the same spot 50 million times and it not fitting. Let's watch a movie or something." "But we only have a few left?" Jane said, questionly looking at her father. He always got like this at the end of games, if he felt like he wasn't going to win or be the best, he didn't want to finish. "We can watch a movie after we finish, now come on Hop, focus," Joyce said, determined to find the three missing pieces. Defeated, Hopper agreed.

Another half-hour passed and they couldn't find the last piece. In searching, Jane and Joyce asked Hopper several times if he had it. "Even if I was hiding it don't you think I would've placed it by now? Ending this misery!" he said, the third time Jane asked. Joyce nodded her head. "Okay, okay Hop, let's calm down and go watch a movie." "Finally," Hopper said. "Oh wait I think I have to plug the VCR back in. Why don't you girls pick out a movie and get the popcorn ready, while I set it up." Once Jane picked out the movie she went to go help Joyce with the popcorn. "What were you and Mike doing this time?" Joyce asked while motioning towards Hopper setting up the tv. Unplugging the cable and VCR were both part of Jane's punishments when she was grounded. Usually from doing something with Mike. "Oh kissing outside at night," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

It was a stupid rule really and both Jane and Hopper knew it. No kissing in the dark, which basically translated to no kissing when an adult, Hopper, can't see you. Jane thought the rule was never going to stick since Hopper even admitted to her that it was a stupid rule, but their they were two weeks prior. Mike was kissing Jane goodnight in front of the cabin, just a couple inches away from the glow of the porch light. When Hopper opened the door all hell broke loose. That's when Jane decided things needed to change.

With the TV set up and the popcorn popped, the three of them sat down to watch the movie. "So what movie did you decide on ladies?" Hopper asked, thinking that he was in for a sappy chick flick, especially if Joyce let Jane pick. "Raiders of the Lost Ark!" Jane exclaimed. "But is it ok if we wait for Will? This is his favorite movie and he said Mike's house was getting boring." "Sure!" Both adults said at once. "Is Karen bringing him over?" Joyce asked, fearful that her son might have decided to bike to the cabin. Hopper hearing the worry in her voice went to go put a comforting hand on Joyce's back. "Yes. She's also bringing Mike along so I can see him for a little while," Jane confirmed. "Is that ok dad?" she asked wincing a little, waiting for her dad to say no. "Yeah. Yeah, that's fine kid, just don't take too long and spoil family time," Hopper said. He now had his hand around Joyce's waist and was pulling her closer to him. Her plan was working Jane thought as she watched the pair.

Once Will arrived and Jane and Mike said their hi's and byes, with Hopper watching over them like a hawk, the now four of them settled down to watch the movie. "Why is one piece missing on the puzzle?" Will asked as he got a glass of water from the kitchen. Hopper, Joyce, and Jane just rolled their eyes. "After a half-hour of searching we gave up," Jane explained. "Well you didn't look very hard. Who was sitting here?" Will asked, as he picked up the piece from the chair and put it in the puzzle. The three watched as Will finished the puzzle. "That was DAD's chair," Jane said, looking to her father with slight rage. Holding his hands up in the air, "I swear I looked everywhere twice," Hopper admitted. "It's ok Jane," Joyce said. "We'll let him pass, the piece was the same color as the chair and your father isn't that observant when it comes to small details," She said jokingly. They all laughed, knowing that the complete opposite was true.

When the movie started Jane and Will made a spot on the floor with pillows and blankets, meanwhile Hopper and Joyce sat together on the couch. It didn't take long for Hopper to put his arm around Joyce's shoulders pulling Joyce to his side as close as he could. She reacted by hugging his waist and laying her head on his chest. He couldn't help but kiss her head and inhale her sent, intoxicating, she was intoxicating. Everything about her just drew him in.

"You could be Indiana Jones for Halloween dad! You wouldn't need to buy anything besides a whip!" Jane said, after the movie was over. "And Joyce you could be Marion!" Hopper and Joyce just looked at each other. "Yeah. That's a thought kid," Hopper replied. "9:30, oh we better go, Will," Joyce said, with a yawn, looking at her watch. "No!" Jane said, with a whine. "Can't you and Will just sleepover like we do at your house sometimes? Please!" Will stayed silent the whole time, knowing what Jane was up to, he just looked down at the floor. "Ummm..." Hopper didn't know what to say. He was appalled at his adopted daughter's request, but he did like, no loved, he loved having Joyce and Will over though and didn't want their time together to end. Joyce was looking to Hopper and then to Will. They should really leave, but she couldn't say or do anything to progress towards the door. Silence fell across the four, all contemplating what they should do. "Yeah why don't you and Will stay," Hopper said, with a sigh. Joyce raised her eyebrow at him while Jane smiled. "I mean it is late and the kids haven't hung out in a while," Hopper continued. they all knew both reasons were fales, but why fight something that felt so natural. "Okay." Joyce answered. "Is that ok with you Will?" "Yeah. Yeah! Jane and I haven't spent that much time together lately!" Will said enthusiastically, thrilled for the opportunity to talk to Jane without having Mike around.

With Will and Jane settled in her room both parents said good night and closed the door. "You can take my bed, it's not much, but it's better than the couc...umph." Before Hopper could finish talking himself onto the sofa for the night Joyce attached his lips to his. "Let's go to bed." "Ok." At first he wouldn't touch her, afraid of what would happen if he did, he was only a man for god sakes! "Here Hop, we'll put a pillow between us to stop any surprises that may come." Joyce said realizing Hopper was hesitant. "Now getting over here and hold me. I've had enough cold nights." Joyce demanded. "Yes ma'am." With that Hopper  spooned Joyce from behind, with a pillow in between them, holding her for dear life. Bliss.

After a couple minutes of hearing nothing from the other room, Jane slid out of bed right next to Will. "Hey Will," she said in a whisper, trying to wake him. "What?" Will said, sleepily. "What do you think about Mom and Dad?" Jane asked. "Yeah, they seem to be getting along quite nicely, like you said. I just didn't think you would be able to pull it off!" Will admitted. "I know, me either! I kind of feel bad though, manipulating his brain like that. If he ever figures that out, I'll be grounded for life." "Yeah, but how mad can he be, he's with my mom, he got what he wanted." "I guess. Well, good night." "Night."

Little did Jane know Hopper heard the whole conversation and there would definitely be consequences, but for right now he was just going to hold the woman in bed with him and sleep peacefully for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE!!!


	9. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are for coffee and contimplation. Jane learns having power, any kind of power, comes responsibility.

Something was different, Joyce couldn't put a finger on it, but somehow the other three people in the cabin changed overnight. Almost like they knew something and she didn't. Joyce wanted to ask and just get the awkwardness over with, but couldn't seem to for some reason. So she stayed silent while drinking her coffee.

Hopper spent most of the morning outside in his pjs, smoking, his emotion switching with every cigarette. He loved that his daughter cared about him enough to set him up with Joyce, yet she used her powers somehow (Hopper was still a little confused on that part) to get what she wanted. There had to be consequences for her actions, he just didn't know what they would be. And then, there was Joyce. Should he tell her what Jane did? Maybe Jane was manipulating her too? In that case did Joyce even want to be with him?

The second Jane saw her father that morning she knew he heard her and Will's conversation. She winced every time she saw him look at her, preparing for the raging monster he tended to be when she did something wrong. When Hopper announced he was going outside, she knew that he was waiting for Joyce and Will to leave so they could talk. She was both nervous and happy all at the same time. "He knows," Jane whispered to Will, both staring at their cereal bowls.

_ Keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone else. This is just between you and me bud.  _ All his life Will had been keeping secrets. Secrets for his father, for his brother, for his friends,  for the mind fyler, and for himself. Sometimes he felt more like a file cabinet stocked with secrets than a real person. He hated it, but the biggest secret of all was his and until he felt brave enough to share it, he would just remain a filing cabinet.

All eyes were on Hopper when he walked in the door. "You want one?" he asked Joyce, while holding up his pack of cigarettes. She nodded and followed him out the door. "What's going on?" She asked, when they got to the farside of the porch. Looking out at the trees before him Hopper sighed. "I don't know if I can tell you because honestly I don't know myself," he continued with a chuckle. "But, the kid and I need to talk." Confused, Joyce replied, "Oh, do you want us to leave?" "No, no, not just yet," Hopper said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. As much as he needed to talk to Jane, he needed to be close to Joyce, to touch her one last time before she inevitably decided to break off their impending relationship.  _ Why would she ever want to be with me.  _ With that he kissed her head.

After their goodbyes on the porch Jane, quickly, made the way to her room and shut the door, scared for what was about to come. Hopper could sense that she was scared, and tried to get rid of all the venom in his voice before he stepped into the cabin. "Hey kid, we need to talk. Can you let me in?" He asked, quietly knocking on her door. There was no answer, but the door did crack open slightly. When Hopper walked in he saw Jane sitting on the bed with her knees all the way up to her face and she was silently crying. Once he sat on the bed she whispered, "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to be happy." With a sigh Hopper spoke, "I know you did kid, come'er." He then tried to get her to sit on his lap so he could hug her tight and let her know that he wasn't angry. He held her until there were no tears left, he even let some fall as well.

"You good?" Hopper asked, once he heard Jane's breathing become normal. She nodded and moved off his lap. "Ok then let's talk and I promise I won't yell. I just want to know what you've been up to," he said, in a comforting, but serious tone. Jane took a breath,

> Ok, it started right after you grounded me last. I was mad and knew I couldn't do anything about it or you would ground me more, but I just had to do something. Then the next night you told me we were going to have dinner at Will's. I was confused at first. Why were we going somewhere when I was grounded? Then I watched you and Joyce, the way you two look, talk, and act around each other is a lot like how Mike and I act towards each other. Then I realized you love each other and neither of you had a clue or just didn't want to admit it. So that night I tried something I hadn't done before. I focused really hard and tried to see if I could make your feelings for Joyce stronger in a dream. It took a couple tries, but I could tell I was getting through. But as the days went on I could feel myself getting tired and when my period came I was just exhausted. That's how I got sick.

Hopper was silent the whole time during Jane's confession, taking every word in and forming his own. All those restless nights he's been having for no reason, showing up late and exhausted to work, taking quick snoozes at his desk, all because his little girl, with abilities, wanted him off her back. However, that did lead him to Joyce's porch, confessing his love for her. So yeah, part of Jane's plan was to get what she wanted, but she did truly love her father and Joyce, who as far as Jane was concerned, was her mother.

When Hopper didn't speak for a while Jane asked, "So what's my punishment?" "Woha, slow down, we're not even to that part yet." Honestly, he didn't know what to ground her from this time. "First you gotta listen to what I have to say, then we'll get to that m'k?" Jane nodded.

> Listen I know you're heart was sort of in the right place in this and you feel bad for manipulating the situation. But do you understand that using your power like that is almost how Papa [he cringed saying his name] and Kali wanted to use your powers? To get what they wanted for what they thought was the better good. With power, any kind of power, comes responsibility. Take me for instance, I'm the Chief, I have a gun and the ability to put people in jail, but that doesn't mean I can just go shoot someone that I think is bad or go throw someone in jail for no reason. You understand?

"Yes," Jane said, in a whisper and she did. She didn’t necessarily like being compared to Papa or Kali, but she got it. "Okay, now your punishment." Hopper thought he had a pretty good idea of how he wanted to go about grounding her. "Y...You have to tell Joyce what you've been up to and accept any punishment she may give you." He took one look at his little girl and could see that she sincerely felt awful about the whole thing, there was no point in grounding her and it might even make her retaliate.

"Really? That's it?" Jane asked, hugging her father. She was prepared for Hopper to say the usual grounding sentence, but it didn't come. However, the thought of telling Joyce of the past events made her sick to her stomach. What if she got mad? What if she took back everything nice she said to her? What if she had nothing to do with them after this? Little did Jane know those same thoughts were is Hopper's head as well.


	10. Rain Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane tells Joyce what she's been up to. Will Joyce want anything to do with Hopper and Jane after this?

A couple hours later, Hopper drove Jane into town to pick out some flowers for Joyce to say thank you. Jane wanted to get a confession out of the way so she could breathe properly and wouldn't have to think of it anymore. The drive to the flower shop and house was silent as both father and daughter contemplated how different life would be after Jane admitted the truth.

Not even giving Hopper a chance to knock on the door, Joyce opened it. "What are you two doing here?" she greeted warmly. " Ummm...w...we brought you flowers toa...to say thank you," Hopper mumbled, and then nudged Jane forward a little. Joyce could see that they were both nervous, she just didn't know why. "Here Mrs. Byers. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jane said, as she tried to hand Joyce the flowers without trembling.  "Sure Honey, is everything ok?" Joyce asked, looking at the pair. "Yeah…she ya... just really needs to talk to you," Hopper said. "Okay? Well Hop you can go on inside, Will's in the kitchen. And us girls will talk out her," Joyce directed. Hopper nodded and went inside.

Once Joyce and Jane were seated on the porch swing Jane got right to it. Confessing to manipulating Hopper all over again and much like Hopper had done, Joyce stayed silent and took in every word. "Are you angry?" "Oh honey, I could never, come're," Joyce said, as enveloped her into one of her warm Joyce hugs that always seemed to put her at ease. Jane couldn't help, but cry, she wasn't going to lose her!

Inside the house, Hopper sat at the kitchen table across from Will, who was drawing. "So...um...how long have you known," Hopper said, still mumbling. He could see Will's deer-in-the-headlights look even though he wasn't looking directly at him, and decided that was a poor choice of words. "I mean when did she tell you about her little plan?" Will sighed in relief as he continued drawing, "Oh I guess since the beginning." "Hmh," Hopper hummed in agreement.

After a while Jane bounced through the door and into the kitchen. "You seem a lot happier," Hopper said, with a grin. "You told her everything?" "I am and yep! She wants to talk to you now," Jane exclaimed, dancing around a little. Hopper sighed and headed for the door. He hoped his outcome was as good a Jane's, but he seriously doubted it.

When Hopper got outside a sense of deja vu hit him. Joyce was sitting on her porch swing looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands. He lost count of how many times he'd seen her like that since Bob's death. "Want one?" Hopper asked, holding up his pack of cigarettes. Joyce looked up and nodded as he made his way over to her. For a while all they did was sit on the swing and smoke. After awhile Hopper couldn't control himself, he had to put his arm around her and pull her in. "So..." Joyce started. "Look Joyce, if you're not ready or don't want us, we can go back to being friends," Hopper rushed out. "Wha?" She looked up at him in confusion. "I know it's crazy right? Us being together? I mean why would you even want someone like me?"

SLAP!!!

"JESUS! WHAT THE FUCK JOY!"

Joyce had enough of Hopper's pity parties, he couldn't see it yet, but there was so much more to him than he knew. "That's enough Jim! I'm sick and tired of hearing that you're not good enough! Who went into the horrors of hell twice to save my son and I's life hmm? Who took in that little girl in there and practically raised her as his own? And when I felt like I couldn't manage anymore who come and took the gun or bottle out of my hand and told me I wasn't alone, that I had something to live for? Hmmm? Who Jim, who?

At this point both Joyce and Hopper were in tears as they held onto each other for dear life. He just couldn't believe that after everything he'd been through and done, that someone could love him this much. Why couldn't he believe that? "Okay, how about here Saturday night, I'm sure the kids will be out doing something. I'll cook and then maybe some...dessert?" Hopper asked, as their breathing returned to normal. "Sounds perfect." Joyce smiled as they both went in for a kiss, and another kiss, and another kiss.

"Hey dad, can Max come over to our house?" Jane asked, as she bounced through the front door and found the adults. "Oh sorry," she said, as she saw they were kissing. "What? Oh ya I guess she can if that's alright with her parents," Hopper answered. Jane then said goodbye to Joyce and Will and just skipped to the blazer. "Okay well I guess I'm going. Talk to you two later," he said, hoping to make it so no one saw the bulge growing in his pants. How was he going to last until Saturday?


	11. The Stars Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu sleepover at the Wheelers leaves Hopper and Joyce alone for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

_ Saturday, Saturday, how am I gonna last until Saturday?  _ Hopper kept asked himself as he drove to pick up Max so that Jane could have some much needed girl time. Was there a way to make the week go by faster? He knew he shouldn't wish time away, especially since Jane seemed to be growing up so fast, But only a couple minutes had past since they left Joyce's and he could already feel his balls turning blue.

Joyce was a little sad when Hopper and Jane left, now that everything was out in the open, she just wanted to spend some relaxing hours with her mix and match family. She also just wanted Hopper, wanted his arms around her, to inhale him, feel is warmth, have him kiss her in all the right places, and to…well the rest would have to wait until Saturday, even though she could already feel an unfamiliar, but pleasurable tingle between her thighs.

Over at the cabin Jane and Max were off in Jane's room reading magazines and doing whatever else teen girls do together, while Hopper just sat on the couch flipping through the channels.  _ How am I gonna last until Saturday?  _ Just then Jane burst through the door, much like earlier. "Dad? Can you drive us to Mike's? He's having another movie night and sleepover!" Hopper was just about getting ready to speak when Jane spoke again. "And before you say no listen, it's not a school night, Nancy is chaperoning, and Max and I will sleep in Nancy's room. Please!?" Hopper sat there and contemplated for a minute, he should say no, he wanted to say no, a last minute get together like this could spell trouble, but…"Oh, ok you can go if you promise you will behave yourself and stick to the rules. Promise?" Hopper instructed.

With Jane's bag packed and a quick stop at Max's to pick up her overnight bag, the three made the drive to Mike's. "Dad!" Jane warned, when she sensed her father was going to get out of the vehicle. "Oh come on! Let me have a little fun with the boy. I won't even say anything, I'll just stare him down," Hopper said, jokingly. "No! All that does is make Mike uncomfortable," Jane whined. "Exactly. Mission accomplished," he said, with a smirk. "Dad, please?" she whined again. Hopper sighed, "Okay, you win, I won't come in." "Yay! Love you dad!" Jane squealed, as she hugged him. "Love you to kid, have a good time. Bye Max," Hopper said, as the girls left the blazer. "Bye Chief," Max smiled. As the two girls made their way into the house Hopper noticed Will pulling up with his bike. "Hi Chief!" He waved real big as he parked his bike. Waving back, Hopper got a gut feeling that he should go check on Joyce.

When he pulled up to the house Joyce was right where he left her, smoking away while slightly rocking on the swing. She must of been deep in thought because when Hopper shut the door to the blazer, Joyce shot up about a foot. "Hey," Hopper said, with a chuckle. "Jesus Hop, could you shut that thing any louder!" Joyce said, still trying to catch her breath. "Sorry, I just dropped Jane and Max off at the Wheeler's and saw that Will was over there, so I thought I would come see what your plans were for the rest of the night,” Hopper said nervously, while leaning against a post, looking at the ground. "Oh? Funny, I was about to call your place and ask if you wanted to come over," Joyce said, with a little sadness in her voice. "Oh real..." He was elated to hear her say that, but then noticed she had been crying. "Oh baby, what's the matter?" Hopper asked, as he rushed to her side and held her. That loving response just made Joyce cry more. As she cried Hopper held her tight, rocking her, and whispered sweet sentiments into her ear.

When she was able to speak, Joyce explained, "You said everyday it gets a little easier, but what do you do on the days where everything just comes back? The memories, the love, the joy, and the regrets. What do you do when that all comes back Hop?" Hopper was silent, partly trying not to break down and cry with her and partly to come up with an answer. When his world collapsed he turned to pills, booze, and meaningless sex to numb his pain, but when he was sober enough to think straight the pain was still there, so in the end that really did nothing to help. What got him out and made the pain subside were the two women who gave him a second chance to love again. However, some days the pain of his loss did come back, what did he do now to get through those days? With a sigh Hopper began, "Tho…those days are tough, but as I've come to learn it's important to just remember what you had than what you lost and the people you have in your life now that still love and need you." With a sniffle Joyce spoke, "I guess I can understand that." She then looked up from Hopper's chest. "Thanks Hop." They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Hopper cupped her face right before their lips met, a light peck at first soon became a battle of tongues as they both dove in deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Needing air Hopper pulled away slightly and spoke. "I love you so much, god, I can't believe how much I love you." He then planted light kisses down her neck and rubbing her leg. "I love you too Hop," Joyce moaned. Even though it was slightly chilly outside her skin was on fire, awaiting every touch of his rough but loving hands. Hopper nipping at Joyce's ear was the last straw. "Should we take this inside?" Joyce asked, her pussy getting wetter and wetter with every touch. Hopper's growing member jumped at her words."God yes," he muffled, his face logged in her neck, his cock growing with every little moan that comes from her mouth. He could feast on her for hours.

 Finding the power to stand, Joyce stood up, grabbing Hooper's had and leading him inside the house. Once Hopper shut the door Joyce reached up and kissed him hard. She had enough! Enough tears, enough loneliness, enough blaming herself. This was a time for love and only love. Hopper quickly hoisted her up by he buttocks so he wouldn't strain from kiss her. She wrapped her legs around him like a vice and teased his impressive bulge with her crotch. "Too many damn clothes!" Joyce whined, she then got real close to his ear and whispered. "Take me to bed  _ Chief _ ." Hopper originally had planned to take their time together slowly, but at Joyce's words Hopper couldn't help the animal that came out of him. He growled, nipped at her ear, and headed for her room.

When they got to the room he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped Joyce on the bed and practically ripped off his clothes in record time. Once his cock was exposed, Joyce couldn't help but drool. It stood up long and thick, heavy veined, beat red, with precum glistening on the head. She resisted the urge to go on her knees and put it in her mouth, there would be another occasion for that, right now she just wanted him inside her.

Joyce was only on her third button on her blouse when Hopper was fully stripped. His hands couldn't help but touch her as more and more skin became visible to him, caressing, kissing and licking every inch of her. "You're beautiful, baby," Hopper moaned, as he laid a path of kisses from the top of her head down. During the process Joyce could feel his hard cock slide up and down her wet slit, she made little whimpers at the friction that drove him wild.

After several times of just dipping the head of his member in her opening Hopper sighed, "Condom?" "Don't worry, the pill," Joyce moaned back. "Mmmm." A couple more minutes of teasing and he spoke again, this time getting real close to her ear that made a little more of his cock go in her hot center. "You ready baby?" Hopper whispered, gliding his teeth along her earlobe. Joy shuttered. "Yes, Hop please! Fill me up, pull my hair, make me scream, I need you  _ Chief _ !”

_ Chief _ , hearing Joyce say his title drove Hopper crazy, he withdrew from her wetness completely, picked her up, and placed her on all fours on the bed. "You want it rough baby? You got it! Oh god!" He growled as he slammed into her wanting cut, fingers digging into her hips. Joyce screamed, but god did she love it and wanted more. Hopper then withdrew completely and slammed into her again, and again, and again, pausing a couple of seconds between each thrust  until the pain grew to pleasure, Joyce screaming and moaning in agreement every time.

Fearing of going over the edge too soon, he set a rhythm to his thrusts and tired everything in his power to make sure the opposite happened to her. He took a couple slaps to her plump ass cheeks, pulling her hair every so often, digging his fingers in places he thought would turn her on, and biting her soft flesh. Somehow he knew how much pressure and force to use with each touch, when to back off, and when to keep going. Joyce was sure she was going to be sore tomorrow and have all kinds of marks, but god was every move he made a turn on.

Hopper could sense that she was getting close, he was as well, he leaned in so he was right by her ear. "C'mon baby cum for the chief, squeeze his cock tight, make him scream your name." As he whispered that and other dirty talk in her ear he had one hand furiously rubbing her clit and the other pinching and twisting one of her nipples. "Mmm, you like the Chief's dick deep inside you don't you baby. It fits perfectly in you tight wet pussy don't it? You gonna cum for me baby?"  She was closer now but not quite there so Hopper added some light biting to her ear, neck, and shoulder while whispering more things in her ear, "Yes yes baby like that just like that, squeeze it, let the Chief feel your cum all over his cock."

Joyce had never been one for dirty talk, or rough sex for that matter, but Hopper, Hopper was different. From the first moment he kissed her something animalistic awoke in her and couldn't imagine making love to him any other way. "Oh God! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Don't Stop! Don't Stop!" Joyce screamed as her orgasm began to build. Hopper's thrusts became more erratic as he helped her ride out her high, still rubbing her clit, twisting her nipple and biting her shoulder. "God baby you're so fuckin amazin." Hopper said hoarsely as Joyce continued to drench his throbbing member with her cum, squeezing the life out of it. How he didn't cum himself right then and there he'll never know, but his cock was still throbbing.

Coming down from her euphoria, Joyce couldn't use her arms to hold herself up anymore so her upper body laid in the sheets. "You tired baby?" Hopper moaned, his slick cock slowly moving in and out of her now, his hands back on her hips. He wanted to see if he could get her off one more time, but he was so, so close. "Yes  _ Chief _ , baby is tried." Joyce moaned and God did that do things to him. "Chief really wants to see you cum again though baby. Can you do that for him?" He asked, as he was still slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy lips and planting kisses down her back. Every kiss stroked the fire within Joyce again and soon she was meeting Hopper's thrusts, groaning and moaning with every one. Those sounds drove him crazy. "God! I got to see you!" He demanded. "Lay on your back." Hopper said as he withdrew from Joyce, they both whimpered at the loss. 

With Joyce's back on the bed Hopper climbed over her body, holding himself up by is elbows, not wanting to crush her. "Beautiful," He whispered, as he stroked her cheek and gave her the most passionate kiss. The one kiss soon became a hundred, all over their faces and necks while Hopper grinded his dripping member along her clit. Their breaths became ragged as the grinding became faster until Hopper couldn't take it anymore. He quickly turned them both, planted his feet on the floor, moved here to the edge of the bed, and entered her in one deep initial thrust. They both sighed, so close to the edge. "Oh God baby you make me see stars with you pussy squeezing my cock like that. You gonna cum again for the Chief baby?" Hopper moaned as he thrusted into her again and again, he knew it was any minute now. As he went to brush some hair out of Joyce's face, she found one of his fingers, brought it into her mouth and sucked hard. That was the last straw for him.

"Jesus God Fuck! Mmmm baby! God!" Hopper yelled, as his cock exploded into her eager pussy. Too weak to stand any more  he twist himself so he fell on the bed next to her yet still pumping rope after rope of cum in her cunt. "Mmmm Chief." Joyce purred into his ear, loving the feeling of his seed inside her. She then started rubbing her own clit so she could fall off the edge. Noticing that, Hopper got a second wind, stood back up, and thrust wildly against her while massaging her clit with one hand, slightly choking her with the other, and taking a nipple into his mouth. That got her there. "That's it baby, slather the Chief's cock with your cum, make him fuck you all over again. That's it, good girl, you love my dick don't ya baby." Hopper said those and more dirty things as he helped Joyce come down from her high. "God I love you," he said with a kiss when it was all over. "I love you too Jim,"  Joyce said, breathlessly.

The whole night, and into the morning, Joyce and Hopper were in and out of sleep and sex when finally they fell into something deeper. When they woke up later, they were both amazed about how well-rested they were and wish it could be like this every night. Two hours later, after some playful shower sex, the two sat down to breakfast.

"Stop looking at me like that, the kids will be here at any moment," Joyce scolded, when she caught Hopper staring at her across the table. "Your just so irresistible, I can't help it," Hopper explained. "I...I just wish this didn't have to end, I wish we could have this every night." "Me too." Joyce agreed, but then noticed Hopper silently crying. "Oh Hop, what do you mean end? I'm not going anywhere? Come'er baby," Joyce said, as she made her way over to his set, sat on his lap and held him. 

"Will you move in with me?” Hopper asked after a while. "What?!" "Move in with me," he said desperately, nipping at her bottom lip. "You...umm...where?" Joyce stammered. "Here, there, anywhere, the upside-down, I don't care. I just know that if I can't go to bed with you in my arms every night and kiss you every morning, I got no reason to live." "Ummm…" Joyce was still in shock. "Yes, I know it's crazy, ridiculous, impulsive, and about a million other things in the book, but Joyce you know as well as I do that we belong together because Joycie Mae, it's always been us." Hopper was practically in tears screeching by the end of his speech, but it was now or never, he wouldn't have the balls to ask again. 

Joyce stayed silent while processing every word of Hopper's speech. Of course she felt the same way, but there were things to think about, like there kids and where were they going to live. God she wanted to say yes, but how was this going to work? "You're killing me here Joyce, please say something."

**Author's Note:**

> More to be added later.


End file.
